El plan y la mascara
by Rosmery Di Angelo
Summary: Kanon esta cansado de que algunas personas se quejen de su personalidad, pudo aguantarlo hasta que Saga dijo algunas cosas que no debia; entonces se le ocurre un plan ¿Cual sera ese plan? ¿Quienes le ayudaran? ¿Solamente sera por esa razon o habra algo mas?
1. Chapter 1

K: Buena esta historia me ha estado persiguiendo por semanas asi que aqui esta, espero que les guste

Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen

* * *

Kanon ya estaba fastidiado había discutido con Shura, Aioros, Aioria, hasta con ¡Camus y Shaka!, solamente porque estaba de acuerdo con el plan del patriarca. Ahora estaba dirigiéndose a géminis, esperando que no estuviera Saga porque estaba seguro de que no soportaría una discusión mas, trato de serenarse de seguro Saga se estaba tomando un baño y el podría pasar a su cuarto sin problemas.

Sin ninguna interrupción. Creia que podria estar por fin en paz ese momento, eso se acabo cuando escucho que alguien y el ya suponia quien era estaba tocando su puerta.

-Saga ¿Que quieres?- dijo Kanon con un poco de desánimo en su voz

-Kanon- entro Saga- Shura, Aioros y Aioria estan molestos contigo ahora ¿Que hiciste?

\- No les he hecho nada - dijo Kanon - solamente dije que no queria hacer lo que dijo el patriarca pues esa estrategia esta condenada al fracaso

Tras terminar esa frase Saga frito a Kanon y Kanon le contesto todos los insultas o todo lo que le decia Saga sobre que no se debe contradecir al patriarca y que era un tonto. Hasta que llego en un punto en que Saga perdio mas lo estribos.

\- Para que discutir contigo Kanon- dijo Saga- al final de todo solo eres una sombra que no tendria ni voz ni voto sino fuera por mi, eres alguien nacido bajo la estrella del mal como todos las sombras anteriores eres un ser sin clemencia, eres una bestia

Kanon parpadeo un poco cuando Saga le dijo eso realmente eso le habia dolido pero ni loco le iba a mostrar a Saga su sufrimiento mas si este piensa asi.

-Como lo has dicho Saga soy solo una sombra no soy tu gemelo- dijo Kanon y desapareció aparentemente en verdad se habia oculto como le enseñaron hacer cuando era niño

Saga se quedo aturdido recién procesando lo que habia dicho y lo que le habia contestado su hermano, todavia en estado en shock se dirigio a su cuarto y se prometió que al día siguiente se disculparía con Kanon esta vez se habia pasado con lo que habia dicho.

Cuando Saga se fue Kanon se dejo ver otra vez.

Pov. Kanon

Realmente lo que me dijo Saga dolio, pero no podia dejar viera que me habia dolido ademas que no es momento para eso lo que debería preocuparme mas es que Saga piense asi, eso si que era preocupante los proximos géminis serian alumnos de su hermano y si su hermano seguia pensando asi sus sucesores podrian tener un final trágico.

Se me ha ocurrido una idea, una muy riesgosa que no me gustaba nada pero seria por el bien de todos ademas con eso comprobaria si su hermano esta dispuesto a verlo como la sombra de geminis. Si su hermano queria que fuera la sombra de Geminis eso seria con todas las obligaciones, aunque eso no le gustase solo lo seria por unos meses y sino funcionaba tendria que usar el plan b. Tendre que buscar lo que tanto luchaba por no tener que usar cuando era niño; ademas que tendria que pedir ayuda a Athena y a los demas santos dorados que mas confiaba.

Baje al sótano estaba seguro que era ahi donde mi maestro habia ocultado los restos de la mascara. Estuve buscándolo por al menos 3 horas hasta que me acorde que esta reacciona con el cosmos del segundo gemelo, encendi un poco de mi cosmos para que Saga no se diera cuenta y lo senti, senti el llamado de esa mascara diciendome que me la ponga entre otras cosas como que solo era una sombre, alguien que pertenecía a la oscuridad y que la necesitaba para controlarme; seguí al llamado hasta que lo encontre estaba oculto entre unas cajas cuando lo vi me sorprendio la ultima vez que lo vi estaba destruida ahora estaba como nueva como si nunca se hubiera estado destruido. La agarre y fui a la casa patriarcal le diria a Athena mi plan espero que me ayude.

Rápidamente subi las demás casas sin ser notado cuando llegue fui a la oficina de Shion y toque la puerta. Espere un rato y escuche un adelante. Entre y vi como Shion se sorprendió un poco al verme .

\- Kanon ¿has recapacitado y has decidido seguir con el plan?- me dijo Shion y internamente me reí.

\- Lo siento patriarca pero no- le dije- necesito hablar con Athena y usted a solas

\- Lo siento no se podra -dijo Shion- Athena no esta disponible ahora

-Patriarca es urgente- le dije lo cual no era verdad pero necesitaba comenzar mi plan lo mas rapido posible

\- No puedo llamar a Athena ahora- dijo Shion

\- No sera necesario que me llames Shion- dijo una voz que reconocí como Athena

-Athena- dije e hice una reverencia como Shion

\- Kanon ¿Que es lo que tenias que decirme y que lo que traes?- me dijo y Shion recien miro lo que traia. Le conte todo a Athena sobre mi plan y sobre los motivos de este, cuando termine Shion y Athena estaban serios.

\- Kanon creo que es una decision apresurada y riesgosa pero si lo que dices es cierto entonces te ayudare- dijo Athena y Shion le miro sorprendido

-Kanon creo que estas exagerando pero si Athena esta de acuerdo con este plan entonces aceptare- me dijo y me senti un poco aliviado

\- Gracias- les dije

\- Entonces ¿Quienes seran los que te ayuden?- me dijo Athena

\- Bueno creo que a Mu y Aldebarán tendran que restringirle las memorias sobre mi, los que fingiran no conocerme serían Afrodita, Milo, Dohko, Mascara de Muerte, y usted patriarca; los demás tendran que aprender su leccion igual que Saga sino funciona eso tengo otro plan- les dije

\- Esta bien- dijo Athena- pero puedo preguntar ¿por que tengo que rentringirle la memoria a Mu y Aldebarán?

\- Ellos son muy nobles nunca se meterian en un plan asi- les dije

\- Esta bien- dijo Athena- Shion llama a los caballero que participaran en el plan de Kanon

\- Si asi usted lo desea Athena- dijo Shion al rato aparecieron Mu, Aldebarán, Afrodita, Milo, Dohko y Mascara de Muerte. Apenas entraron Mu y Aldebarán cayeron inconscientes, vi como los demas caballeros se pusieron inmediatamente alertas

\- No se preocupen, no hay ningun peligro- dijo Athena, inmediatamente todos se arrodillaron

-¿Que ha sucedido señorita Athena?- el primero en preguntar fue Dohko

\- Los he mandado a llamar para pedirles un favor- dijo Athena y les comenzo a explicar lo que le habia dicho y el plan; al principio se negaron pero terminaron aceptando. Todos se estaban retirando a su casa Mu y Aldebarán estaban siendo llevados por Afrodita, Dohko y Mascara de Muerte.

\- Espero que estes seguro de lo que estas haciendo Kanon- me dijo Milo antes de retirarse.

\- Estoy seguro- susurre cuando ya no quedaba nadie, suspire y me puse la mascara al comienzo me senti mal queria sacarmela pero no lo hice sabia que era un precio que tendria que pagar y no habia marcha atras, ademas de haberle avisado a Athena le avise a Poseidon por telefono antes de ponermela; sabia que si Saga me buscaba iría con Poseidon. Era hora de comenzar.

Fin Pov. Kanon

\- Has arruinado mis planes por segunda ves Kanon- dijo una voz cargada de maldad en una habitación vacia - pero veremos cuanto duras, sabias que te esataba persiguiendo por eso le diste una razon estupida Athena pero eso no me podra apartar de ti por siempre

* * *

K: Espero que les gustara, tenia que escribirlo pues esta idea no me dejaba de molestar todos los dias y asi no podia avanzar moas demas fics; tratare de actualizar rapido. Saludos y hasta la proxima vez


	2. Chapter 2

K: Aqui les traigo otro capitulo, como lo dije en mi otro fic me voy a demorar en actualizar pues estoy ingresando en examenes asi que comenzemos

Saint Seiya no me pertenece

* * *

**Al dia siguiente**

**En la casa de Geminis**

Me levante y desayune me extraño no ver a Kanon, de seguro todavía estaba molesto conmigo y con razon, ayer exagere mucho con lo que le dije. Fui a la casa patriarcal como todos los dias de seguro Kanon estaba ahi, cuando llegue vi a todos menos a Kanon lo cual me extraño. Oi que Shion estaba tomando lista ya, Kanon habia faltado muchas veces una vez mas e iba a tener un castigo de una semana.

\- Saga de Geminis- dijo Shion y asenti como dando a comprobar que estoy presente

\- Mascara de Muerte de Cancer- dijo Shion lo que me sorprendo pues no habia llamado a Kanon ¿estaria de misión? y asi siguio hasta que nos pudimos ir.

-Mu ¿Sabes si Kanon salio de mision?- le pregunte

\- Saga ¿Quien es Kanon?- me pregunto Mu

\- Mi hermano el segundo caballero de Geminis antes un general de Poseidon- le dije

\- Saga solo hay un guardian de Geminis ¿Estas bien?- me pregunto Mu, despues de eso el camino hacia Geminis fue silencioso solo le dije adios cuando ingrese a mi casa. Eso es raro primero no esta en la casa, segundo no lo llaman en la lista y ahora Mu no sabe quien es Kanon. De seguro es una broma de mi hermano para vengarse aunque no entiendo como convencio a Mu les seguire la corriente hasta que se cansen

**Una semana despues**

Kanon no aparece, parece que nadie se acuerda de el; los únicos que parecen acordarse de el son Camus, Shura, Aioros, Aioria y Shaka. Asi que nos juntamos para dar nuestras hipotesis. Al final decidimos ir con Poseidon. Cuando llegamos al santuario submarino Poseidon estaba acompañado con el general marino Sorrento.

\- Señor Poseidon a visto usted a mi hermano- dije respetuosamente

-No sabia que tenias hermano Geminis- dijo Poseidon- en ese caso ¿Que tengo que ver con eso?-eso nos sorprendió a todos

\- Nada, gracias por recibirnos Poseidon- dijo Camus antes de que yo pudiere decir algo y nos marchamos

**Casa de Geminis**

-No te preocupes Saga lo encontraremos y le haremos pagar por esta broma- me dijo Aioros y se fue. cuando todos se habian ido, senti una pequeña presencia de cosmo en el cuarto de Kanon asi que fui rápidamente y entre sin tocar la puerta. Lo vi echado en la cama, el cuarto estaba sumido en la oscuridad asi que me acerque para poder verlo mejor no se por que pero tengo un mal presentimiento.

\- Kanon ¿Donde has estado? no puedes desaparecer asi, tienes funciones que cumplir- comence pero cuando estuve cerca de Kanon me sorprendio con lo que vi ...no.. el no podia ser Kanon..no..no de nuevo esa cosa... esa cosa habia sido destruida no..no podia ser.

_Flashback_

Kanon acercate- le dijo el maestro a Kanon, no entendia lo que pasaba Kanon no podia dejarse ver por nadie, eso siempre lo hacia sufrir, mi maestro me mando a dormir y me dijo que mañana veria a Kanon "cambiado" y que no me asuste, lo cual me preocupo mas; pero no iba a contradecirle a mi maestro. Al dia siguiente le pregunte por Kanon a mi maestro y el me dijo que no queria salir de su habitacion pero que por esta vez lo iba a pasar; lo cual me extraño mi maestro siempre era muy estricto.

En la noche me escabulli al cuarto de Kanon cuando lo vi me quede pasmado mi hermano tenia una horrible mascara que le tapaba su boca y algunas partes de su cara como un animal.

-Saga- dijo Kanon entrecortadamente por la imprension- no me mires asi, ya descubri porque no podia dejar que me vean las demas personas y este es mi castigo

-¿Que hiciste Kanon?- pregunte, Kanon no habria hecho algo tan terrible para tener ese castigo

\- Nacer- eso hizo que me quedara en shock- no debi nacer Saga el maestro me lo explico, dijo que naci bajo la estrella del mal, que soy tu sombra y que esta mascara es para pagar mis errores me pusieron esta mascara porque soy una bestia- oi como al decir lo ultimo Kanon comenzo a llorar

-Kanon - le susurre y le abraze hasta que se quedo dormido cuando me di cuenta que estaba completamente dormido trate de quitarle la mascara pero parecia que no queria salir de la cabeza de mi hermano. A la mañana siguiente Kanon desayuno con nosotros aun no me acostumbraba a verlo con esa horrible mascara no se la quito para el desayuno porque para mi sorpresa cuando Kanon elevo unpoco su cosmo la mascara cedio en la parte de su boca, los dias que pasaron que fueron exactamente 4 Kanon estaba desanimado no tenia la misma actitud de siempre y yo ya no podia seguir viendolo con esa mascara; cada vez que lo veia era como si me acuchillaran me dolia mucho verlo asi, tenia que hacer algo aun si eso fuera desobedecer una orden del maestro o del patriarca.

\- Kanon acercate- le dije y Kanon se acerco docilmente lo que me dolio mas, mi hermano era mas activo que eso bueno eso fue antes; cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le tumbe al piso, vi como mi hermano se sorprendio por la accion trate de sacarle esa maldita mascara pero Kanon se movia mucho era como si ya no quisiera sacarsela cuando por fin pude sacarsela me levante y corri lo mas rapido que pude a mi habitacion al llegar ahi cerre la puerta y trate de romper la mascara al final use lo poco de mi cosmo que sabia manejar y pude destruirla sabia que el maestro me regañaria pero ya no tendria que ver a mi gemelo encerrado dentro de si mismo. Cuando llego el maestro y vio a Kanon sin la mascara se amargo pero yo lo detuve antes de que pegue a Kanon le conte que yo fui el que se lo saco y que yo merecia el castigo, el maestro se calmo y me dio mi castigo, que era muy doloroso de cierta forma pero al menos mi hermano estaba libre

_Fin del Flashback_

-Kanon- murmure - ¿Que te sucedio?- le pregunte todavia no lo queria aceptar

-¿De que hablas Saga?- me pregunto con calma, eso no era propio de mi hermano- he estado cumpliendo con mi deber

-¿Que estas diciendo Kanon?- le pregunte indeciso aunque sabia que la respuesta no me iba a agradar

\- ¿Que otro deber tengo aparte de ser tu sombra Saga?- me dijo y en ese momento senti un dolor extraño en mi corazon

* * *

K: Bueno espero que les gustara. Saludos para todos y hasta la proxima


	3. Chapter 3

K: ¡Hola! Disculpen la demora pero para no aburrirlos con excusas mejor ¡Comenzemos!

Saint Seiya ni sus Personajes me pertenecen

* * *

**Punto de vista de Kanon**

Aun recordaba lo largo que habia sido esta semana y ahora viendo la cara de Saga en shock me recordó lo difícil que fue para mi volver a ser la sombra de mi hermano, había sido difícil convencer a Poseidon, a Sorrento y Julian ( lo que no entendía como se entero si Sorrento y Poseidon prometieron no decirle) tuve que ir a convencerles con la mascara puesta pero nunca espere que reaccionaran mal.

Flashback

Era el tercer dia que me escondia de mi hermano, tuve que ir a encontrarme con Poseidon que me habia llamado el primer dia cuando Saga estaba durmiendo. Me estaba dirigiendo al lugar acordado que yo elegi, pues sabia que Saga nunca me buscaria en ese lugar. Cuando llegue me encontre que Sorrento y Julian ( Poseidon) ya estaban ahi, parece que quieren hablar algo urgente conmigo porque todavia no es la hora acordada y solamente sali antes ara adelantarme a ellos pero no fue asi.

\- Kanon ya puedes salir se que estas aqui- dijo Poseidon, lo cual me sorprendi pues yo estaba al frente de el- deja de esconderte con ilusiones ni creas que caere esta vez- bueno ya entendi cree que soy una ilusion y que estoy en otro lugar

\- Lo siento decepcionarte Poseidon pero yo soy el verdadero Kanon- dije, de verdad que era dificil hablar con la mascara puesta pero tengo que acostumbrarme por ahora

\- ¿Kanon?- dijo Sorrento- ¿ En serio eres tu? ¿ Por que usas una mascara? ¿Estas bien?- Sorrento me habia perdonado por manipular a Poseidon solamente porque habia ayudado a crecer el reino de Poseidon por algunas partes del mundo

\- Tal parece que Athena no ha cambiado sus leyes para Geminis - dijo Poseidon - pero ¿ Por que lo has aceptado Kanon? Tu podrias haberte librado de esto ya que tambien eres un general marino

\- Athena no me a obligado, yo lo he elegido- dije tan firme como podia sonar usando esta mascara

\- ¿ Por que? -dijo Poseidon, mire de reojo a Sorrento que se veia que no sabia de que hablabamos Poseidon y yo

\- Bueno para explicar a Sorrento de lo que estamos hablando pues veras segun las tradiciones de Geminis el segundo gemelo es el que nace bajo la estrella del mal y supuestamente para calmar a la " bestia" interior se le pone una mascara para controlarlo- dije

\- ¡ Eso es horrible! ¿ Athena enserio lo permite? digo siempre ella habla sobre la justicia- dijo Sorrento

\- Aun no has contestado mi pregunta Kanon ¿ Por que? - dijo Poseidon

\- Tengo que darle una leccion a mi gemelo - dije rogando a que Poseidon creyera que ese era el unico motivo como Athena lo hizo

\- ¿ No podias hacerlo de otra forma?- dijo Poseidon, parecere que intuia que esa no era la unica razon

\- No- le dije tratando de parecer convencido

\- Asi que "el" te esta siguiendo ¿ verdad?- dijo Poseidon confirmando mis sospechas de que el sabia- pense que ya no le valias nada

\- Al parecer no es asi- dije

\- Podias haber buscado refugio en mi reino- me dijo Poseidon

\- Pero podria encontrarme, creo que es mejor dejar las cosas como estan- le dije y me fui.

Fin del flash back

A la mañana siguiente me llamo para decirme que Sorrento y el me apoyaban pero que no se hacian responsable si Julian se enteraba. Despues de dias Julian me llamo para que fuera a su casa y cuando me vio se quedo en shock, despues se amargo, despues se indigno y por ultimo lo acepto ... bueno masomenos que lo acepto.

\- Kanon... ¡ Estas jugando conmigo! ¿Donde estas? Ya dea de jugar esto no es gracioso- dijo Saga, parece que ha decidido estar en negacion

\- ¿ De que hablas hermano? No estoy jugando, siempre ha sido asi, siempre he sido tu sombra - le dije tratando de parecer lo mas sumiso posible

\- ¡No, no siempre ha sido asi! ¡ Tu eres un caballero de Athena y el lider de los generales marinos! ¡ Eres un manipulador y mentiroso!- dijo Saga ya sacudiendome

\- ¿ Un caballero de Athena? ¿ El lider de los generales marinos? ¿ Manipulador y mentiroso?- dije tratando de sonar confundido aunque por dentro me estaba muriendo de la risa - ¿ Estas bien hermano? ¿ Tienes fiebre? Eso explicaria porque dijiste todas esas cosas raras

\- No, yo estoy bien- me dijo muy serio- tu eres el que esta mal, ven vamos con Aioria para que te vea y te cure- me rei internamente por la ocurrencia de Saga aunque creo que si estuviera en su lugar quizas tambien hubiera hecho lo mismo

\- ¿Que? Saga estas loco, sabes que no puedo mostrarme ante los demas solo me puedo mostrar ante ti- le dije con una voz que sonaba desesperada

\- Eso no es cierto tu puedes salir donde quieras -me dijo e iba a continuar pero alguien encendio su cosmo pidiendo permiso para pasar por geminis o quizas para hablar pero eso no me importa ahora tengo que ocultar mas mi cosmo - Es Aioros, ire a recibirlo no te muevas Kanon- me dijo eso y se fue, al rato senti el cosmo de Aioros y Saga viniendo hacia aqui, era hora de ocultarne.

\- Saga, no hay nadie aqui - oi que dijo Aioros - se que estas preocupado por Kanon yo tambien lo estaria si Aioria desapareciera y que algunas personas no lo recuerdan pero no es momento para que delires con la presencia de Kanon, tranquilo lo encontraremos

\- No, Aioros el no era una ilusion - dijo Saga- el era real, Kanon me hablo me dijo que siempre ha sido mi sombra

\- Saga fue una ilusion Kanon nunca diria eso- parece que hasta ahora le creen loco a mi hermano- vine para ver si estabas bien porque senti un cambio en tu cosmo pero al parecer no lo estas, voy a traer a Aioria aunque se va a molestar por despertarlo a estas horas- dijo Aioros y se fue. Al momento que senti el cosmo de Aioros lejos de Geminis, apareci frente a Saga otra vez

\- Saga sabes muy bien que nadie sabe de mi excistencia excepto tu- le dije- no se como Aioros se entero de que existo pero aun asi no puedo mostrarme frente a el porque derrepente seria comprobar sus sospechas

-Kanon deja de actuar asi tu no eres mi sombra tu tambien eres un guerrero de Geminis, eres Kanon de Geminis un caballero de Athena- me dijo y podia sentir lo desesperasdo que estaba por esta situacion

\- Lo siento hermanon yo no soy un guerrero, es mas yo ni siquiera existo yo solamente so y una bestia, que esta condenada a ser por siempre tu sombra- le dije, sabia que esas palabra iban a herir a Saga como me hirieron a mi cuando mi maestro me dijo algo parecido, sabia que Saga me ia a responder pero pense que era mucha tortura para el por esta noche asi que me oculte.

* * *

K: Bueno lo siento por demorarme es que me habia olvidado que ya tenia listo este capitulo en mi computadora, de verdad lo siento. Y bueno gracias por comentar.

Saludos

Rosmery Di Angelo


	4. Chapter 4

K:¡ Hola! bienvenidos a la tortura de Saga psicologicamente cof cof... quiero decir al cuarto capitulo de **El plan y la mascara **donde no se tortura a nadie... eso creo

Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen

* * *

**Point of View Saga**

No habia podido dormir pensando todo lo que ha ocurrido desde que Kanon desaparecio y como aparecio con ese objeto del mal que crei que ya habia sido destruido. Cuando Aioros habia venido con su hermano, este ultimo refunfuñaba algo sobre estupidos hermanos, no respetan la hora de dormir, que el no ere un curndero solo tenia poco conocimiento y cuando me vio, y se aseguro que no tenia fiebre refunfuño mas algo como: yo no soy psiquiatra, que preferira estar en su cama y otras cosas mas que no preste atencion. Despues de que se fueran Aioros y Aioria, me fui a la cama directo a dormir lo cual no fue posible y veanme aqui ahora eran las 4 de la madrugada y no he dormido nada. Pense que era mejor levantarme asi que tome una ducha y me cambie. Cuando estaba a punto de ir a la habitación de Kanon para ver si estaba ahi, una especie de ave que no supe reconocer ni me interesaba saber se aparecio en mi ventana, vi su pata y habia un papel atada a ella; asi que era un ave mensajera ¿no hubiera sido mas facil solo llamar ?

Lei la carta, cuando termine de leerla pense que era una muy mala broma, pera habia un sello oficial asi que solo podria ser verdad. Segun decia la carta fue enviada por la organizacion de "no acepto que mi hermano sea mi sombra anonimos" lo cual era un nombre raro para una fundación, en segundo decia que fui invitado a unirme y que el centro de la organizacion era en Asgard y que el lider de esta organizacion era Syd de Mizar.

\- Creo que seria buena idea que vayas alla - dijo alguien detras de mi, cuando me voltee era Kanon- al parecer no soy el unico que esta condenado a ser la sombra de su hermano- dijo con una voz inocente lo cual se me hizo muy raro

\- Tendria que pedirle permiso al patriarca- le dije

\- Tienes que ir no se que te pasa pero desde hace tiempo no reaccionabas asi- me dijo Kanon- tu ya habias aceptado que ese era mi destino pero parece que has tenido una recaida

\- Kanon yo nunca aceptare que seas mi sombra- le dije - pero voy a ir si me prometes algo

-¿Que?- pregunto el

\- Responde esta pregunta -dije serio -¿Athena sabes que estas aqui?

-No-dijo- el unico que sabe eres tu y...-parecia dudar en contarme o no

\- Dime - le dije- no me voy a amargar

\- ¿No te acuerdas cuando me preguntabas por que me desaparecia por horas?- me dijo

\- Si - le dije aunque sabia que era mentira

\- Pues estaba con Shaka y Milo- me dijo y senti que tenia un gran deseo de atacar a Shaka con una explosion galactica, todo este tiempo el sabia donde estaba mi hermano y no me habia dicho nada; pero ahora que me acuerdo yo menti cuando me hizo la pregunta asi que tecnicamente Shaka no lo ha visto en esta semana-¿Estas enojado ? -pregunto Kanon

\- No Kanon solo me sorprendio- le dije pero ya no habia nadie- bueno creo que ya es hora de ir donde el patriarca

Fui a pedirle permiso al patriarca quien acepto aunque dijo no saber por que queria ir a una organizacion como esa si no tenia hermano, despues me encontre con Camus quien iba a reportarse donde el patriarca por un asunto que era confidencial, le dije lo que me dijo Kanon y Camus dijio que iba a comunicarles a los demas. Cuando llegue a Geminis Kanon aparecio tambien.

\- Bueno ¿ nos vamos?- me dijo

\- ¿Tu tambien vienes?-le pregunte extrañado

-La carta dice que tienes que ir con tu "sombra"- dijo Kanon- tranquilo no me dejare ver

-No es por eso por lo que me preocupo -susurre, a penas salimos del templo Kanon desaparecio pero sabia que estaba ahi, escondido pero estaba ahi. Llegamos a Asgard mas rapido de lo que hubiera parecer la reunion iba a ser en la casa del "lider". Cuando llegue me hicieron mostrar la carta e hicieron preguntas un tanto llegar al salon de la reunion solo habia 6 personas mas en la sala sin contar al lider y a mi.

-Bienvenidos a la organizacion "no acepto que mi hermano sea mi sombra anonimos"- dijo quien al parecer era Syd- aca podran hablar de sus frustracionesy de como descubrieron que su hermano son sus sombras mientras tanto sus sombras estan en otra habitacion hablando con mi sombra- si veias superficialmente pareciera que no le dolia nada llamar a su hermano sombra pero si veias mas detenidamente verias el dolor que se presento cuando llamo sombra a su hermano- vamos a comenzar por el guerrero de Ares, cuentanos como te sientes- deje de escuchar despues que dijo su nombre, me pregunto que les dira a Kanon a las demas "sombras", tendria que encontrar una forma en la que Kanon vuelva a ser el mismo, estaba planeando como hacerlo hasta que una voz me saco de mis pensamientos- guerrero de Athena es tu turno - al terminar lo que dijo Syd todos comenzaron a mirarme

-Soy Saga de Geminis- dije-Siempre he sabido de mi sombra y al parecer hay un modo de salvarlo de ese destino pero mi sombra no quiere aceptarlo- todos me miraron incredulos pero no dijeron nada asi pasaron 7 horas al parecer habia mucho que contar para se acabo la reunion todos se estaban marchando al final quedamos solo Syd y yo aparentemente, Syd me dijo que tenia algo importante que decirme asi que espere que hablara.

-No cometas el mismo error que Aspros- me dijo y me hizo una seña para que me vaya no sabia que queria decir con eso pero lo iba averiguar, Regrese a la casa de Geminis preguntandome por que el nombre de Aspros se me hacia conocido. Creo que mejor le pregunto mañana a Camus

-Kanon no hay nadie puedes salir- dije con la esperanza a que obedeciera pero al parecer no quizo hacerlo derrepente si voy a su cuarto a su cuarto-¿Ahora si vas a salir?

\- Saga sabes que no puedo arriesgarme a salir en lugares que otras personas puedan verme- me dijo- ¿Como te fue en la reunion?

-Bien -le dije- aunque no era verdad

\- Estuve hablando con Bud-dijo Kanon-al parecer el creyo desear la muerte de su hermano nosotros nunca hariamos eso ¿ verdad Saga?- al oir eso senti que en mi caia todo el peso del mundo- ¿estas bien Saga?

-Si- le dije- solo me sorprendio lo que me dijiste

-Adios hermano-dijo Kanon y desaparecio

* * *

K: Bueno espero que les gustase. Bueno esto lo puse en otro fic pero igual lo pondre aca para asi saber cual es el one-shot que quieren que lo suba.

\- El sacrificio de Geminis: Ares amenaza a Athena de que si no le devuelve a su anfitrion o rencarnacion hara una guerra santa, todos creen que se trata de Saga pero que sucedera cuando el gemelo menor supuestamente trata de matar a Athena y traiciona al santuario, si despues de eso Ares no vuelve a tener comunicacion con Athena hasta que despues de 2 años le dice que visitara el santuario en el cuerpo de su rencarnacion

\- El deseo de Shion: Shion desea haber sido el patriarca de los caballeros el siglo xviii, pero al parecer Cronos hace que su deseo se vuelva en su contra.

\- La pelea de hermanos: Kanon y Aioros se pelearon con su propios hermanos sumale a un Milo peleado con Camus porque este dice que es peor que un niño de 5 años. ¿Que pasaria si de un dia para otro estos tres chicos camban su actitud?¿Saga, Aioria y Camus aceptaran este cambio de actitud o trataran que san los mismos de antes?

Y si quieren que suba esta historia:

\- Saga y Kanon son atacados por un vampiro a los 5 años, son adoptados por caza vampiros que prestan mas atencion a Saga que a Kanon. A los doce años estos caza vampiros mueren. A los 15 años Saga se da cuenta que no conoce bien a su hermano, ademas que su hermano va a una escuela que desconoce donde esta y que los amigos que Kanon lleva a su casa no son tan normales como parecian.

K:¿ Ustedes que dicen ? ¿lo subo o no?

Saludos y hasta la proxima

Rosmery Di Angelo


	5. Chapter 5

K: ¡Hola! ¿Me podrían perdonar por tardarme? Pero no ha sido mi culpa, ha sido de Anri15 por enseñarme quien era masky e hoodie, pero bueno aquí estoy de nuevo n.n

Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen

* * *

**Point of View Saga**

Al día siguiente Camus había reunido a todos los que recordaban a Kanon en Sagitario ya que Kanon me había dicho que se iba a ir un rato a ver a Bud y me aseguro de que se encargaría de que nadie lo viera salir.

\- Camus sabes algo sobre ¿Aspros y Deufteros?- le pregunte recordándome lo que me dijo Syd

\- Hay muy pocos datos sobre ellos pero según he leído eran los antiguos guardianes de Géminis en la guerra santa contra Hades. Dieciséis años antes del comienzo de la guerra. Cuando era un aprendiz de Santo, Aspros era noble y generoso y su más grande motivación era que el mundo reconociera a él y a su hermano Deuteros como los mejores santos, también defendía a su hermano de los hombres crueles del santuario. Pero años más tarde se volvió contra el santuario controlando a su hermano gemelo para que matara al patriarca, no se sabe muy bien que sucedió. Solo se sabe que volvió en la guerra santa contra Hades .- termino de explicar Camus- aunque he encontrado una hoja que relataba cómo funciona la maldición de Géminis aunque no se sabe quién lo escribió, decía así: " La situación se ha invertido ahora, mientras que la luz es Deuteros, Aspros se convirtió en la sombra, pero Deuteros se dejó matar para reunirse con su hermano mayor, ya no separando la luz y la sombra, sino conjuntándola, sólo entonces pueden ser iguales y ser un hombre completo."

\- Así que a eso se refería Syd - dije, acordándome una conversación que tuve con Kanon cuando éramos niños y habíamos encontrado un diario de un tal Aspros, aunque mi maestro lo había destruido después de descubrirnos

\- ¿De qué hablas Saga?- dijo Aioros mirándome con tristeza- ¿Qué es eso de la maldición de Géminis?

\- Es...- no sabia como decirle al guerrero más fiel de Athena sobre las reglas que el santuario tiene para geminis y la maldicion que se les fue puesta- complicado

\- No deber haber secretos Saga - dijo Aioria- merecemos saber la verdad

\- Pues verán - dije derrotado sabía que no podía evitar decirles aunque estoy casi seguro que Camus conoce lo básico sobre la maldición de géminis - cada vez que eligen un santo de géminis eligen a gemelos la razón de ello es que supuestamente uno de ellos va a ser un ser de luz y el otro de oscuridad, mayormente el menor es elegido como el gemelo de la oscuridad y se lo trata como si no existiera, obligándole a ocultarse de todos y vivir en la oscuridad; los únicos que pueden conocer su existencia serian su maestro y su hermano, también le obligan a poner una máscara la cual supuestamente anula su "maldad"- termine de explicar lo mejor que podía- eso le sucedió a Kanon y a muchos antes que el

\- Pero Athena... - dijo Aioros, parecía sorprendido

\- Ella no sabe mucho acerca de este "ritual" o " maldición"- le asegure- al principio la razón por la que conservar al otro gemelo era que protegiera a su hermano o sino que lo reemplazara en caso de que su hermano hubiera muerto pero...

-Entonces... ¿Por que Kanon no utiliza la mascara?- Pregunto Aioria

-Yo lo destruí o al menos eso pensé hasta que hace unos días lo vi con esa mascara- dije- al parecer estamos en una dimensión donde no destruí la máscara pero de alguna manera todo salió como debía ser excepto que nadie de esta dimensión saben de la existencia de Kanon- esa era la única teoría que tengo

\- Pero entonces la maldición de géminis ¿es que uno se vuelva contra athena en algún momento? - dijo Camus que había estado callado junto a Shaka

\- Por decirlo así, mayormente se cree que los gemelos son dos almas divididas a la mitad- le dije

\- Así que ahora ¿Kanon está usando la máscara y creyendo que es una sombra?- pregunto Aioros

\- Si, Shaka no te asustes si Kanon te va a visitar al parecer en esta dimensión eres amigo de el junto con Milo- después de decir eso me fui a la casa de Géminis y me dirigí a mi cuarto esperando a que Kanon aparezca, pero no lo hizo. Lo espere pero me quede dormido, cuando desperté vi alguien parecido a mí pero se veía algo diferente, atrás de el había otro chico parecido a Kanon

\- Hola soy Aspros de Géminis y este es mi hermano Deufteros, estamos aquí para advertirte y que no cometas los mismos errores que yo, mi hermano Deufteros va a hablar con tu gemelo- dijo " Aspros" y después de eso " Deufteros desapareció

* * *

K: Bueno aquí se termina este capítulo, espero que les guste

Saludos Rosmery Di Angelo


End file.
